The present invention relates generally to an automotive remote keyless entry device housing and elastomer seal assembly and more specifically to an automotive remote keyless entry device assembly with improved seal integrity and improved assembly durability.
Wireless remote control units for use with motor vehicles are well known in the art. One typical type of system includes a remote keyless entry system for remotely locking and unlocking doors and performing other functions. The wireless communication system comprises a vehicle-mounted receiver and a portable key fob carried by the user. The key fob contains various push buttons for initiating the transmission of particular remote control commands (e.g., lock doors, unlock doors, unlock trunk, or initiate panic alarm).
Key fobs are being increasing deployed for applications using two-way communication between the key fob and the vehicle. Two-way communication is utilized, for example, in car locator systems wherein the two-way exchange of signals between the key fob and the receiver assist the holder of the key fob in finding their vehicle in a parking lot.
Key fobs are becoming increasingly sophisticated as more and more features are remotely-controlled and as additional types of information are conveyed to the key fob user. The use of sensitive electronic components in the key fobs intensifies the need for environmental protection (e.g., from moisture intrusion) and shock protection (e.g., from banging or dropping). For ease of carrying, a small size for the key fob needs to be achieved. Even though switch packaging space in the key fob is limited, it is desirable to maintain a satisfying tactile feel of the buttons and to minimize the possibility of inadvertent button activations. Even while achieving all the foregoing objects, the key fob needs to be economically mass-produced.
The portable transmitters commonly operate through the use of radio frequency transmitters positioned within tiny hand-held devices. Often these transmitters are carried by a person in a key fob, or other miniature container. The device must function consistently throughout extended periods of operation. It must be robust such then when subjected to a wide variety of punishing environments it remains operational. This typically includes sealing the transmitter, electronics, and battery supply within the transmitter casing.
Current sealing arrangements attempt to prevent moisture from damaging the internal components of the transmitter, but they often present considerable challenges when exposed to punishing environments. Assemblies are often dropped, impacted, or jarred and must retain their design benefits after exposure to these effects. Often seal designs, however, exert forces on the housing counter to the snap retaining mechanisms. This can result in disengagement of the housing assembly as a result of such impacts or if the housing sections are not completely engaged. Furthermore, misalignment of the seal during assembly can exacerbate the forces on the housing sections making assembly virtually impossible without disassembly and realignment of the seal. Considerable time and effort is often exhausted during assembly of remote keyless transmitters due to design characteristics and alignment of the seal element.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have an automotive remote keyless entry device with an improved elastomer seal design such that assembly integrity is improved. It would further be highly desirable to develop an automotive keyless entry device wherein proper alignment of the elastomer seal during assembly could be insured such that the time and effort required to assemble the device housing is minimized.